Ally In Wonderland
by Keeper Of The Dragon Flame
Summary: Ally always believed the dreams; believed that Once Upon a Time, there was a world connecting to ours; a land of magic and wonder, where creatures of make believe roamed free.One night, after an arranged marriage proposal from the wrong guy,she finds herself in the very world she had spent her whole life forgetting; a fact that wounds the heart of a certain blonde knight... AUSLLY!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally (Season wouldn't have ended like that...DAMN YOU DISNEY!) or the story Alice In Wonderland. Only the plot line.**

* * *

It was at the Miami's Richest Business Owners Ball, held at the luxurious Wonderless Resort. [Not real] where Alice Dawson, daughter of one of the world's most successful music store chains, began to wonder if all she was to society was the young expendable girl that was born to strengthen the Dawson Empire.

Ally looked flawless, as usual. Half of her ombred hair was pulled back into a small ponytail whilst the rest of it was loosely curled, her dress was a strapless deep maroon number that flowed out and flared mid-thigh, and it matched her shiny black wedges that made her at least three inches taller.

All of the Business Owner's sons kept trying to get her to dance with them, but she graciously declined them all, until her father introduced her to Dallas Santiago, the seventeen year old son of Robert Santiago; owner of some big computer business or something.

Dallas was tall, tan and had pretty brown hair that flopped just the right way. He was the perfect image of a high school quarterback, the kind of guy every girl would go crazy about.

"Charmed to meet you Alice." Dallas said as he kissed her hand rather sloppily, maybe he wasn't as cute as she had originally thought.

"It's Ally." She corrected, only allowing her mother, father and professors to call her by that formal title, it took her a few seconds to register Dallas's confused expression and her father's scowling face from his position a few feet away. She immediately realized her poor etiquette. "Pardon my mistake dear Dallas," she smiled the smile that was insured for over fifty thousand dollars. "I would greatly prefer if you would call me Ally instead of Alice."

"It would be my pleasure Ally." He replied, offering his hand for her to dance with him.

"Oh." Ally whispered, recoiling from his hand. "I can't dance."

Dallas cracked a smile, his brown eyes. "Good, because neither can I."

A small smile spread across Ally's face, she watched out of the corner of her eye to see her mother and father smiling at the two conversing teenagers.

They were planning something.

Ally excused herself and made her way over to Mr. and Mrs. Dawson.

"Mom, Dad, what's going on?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest, frowning at them both.

"Whatever do you mean sweetie?" Her mother, Penny asked placing her right hand over her heart, a telltale sign that she was hiding something.

"Why would you think something was going on baby girl?" Her father, Lester asked, sending a look towards her mother, meaning that there was indeed something was going on that she didn't know about.

"Well mother, well father," Ally began, counting the reasons off with her fingers. "First off, Dad introduces me to Dallas Santiago, then I find you two watching us, and now you are trying, and failing, to hide whatever you're up to. Now tell me before I embarrass the entire family in front of all the most important people in all of Miami."

"Sweetie, you are an adult now" Penny explained, referring to her eighteenth birthday just last month. "You need to start preparing for the future."

"But I've been accepted to Harvard and MUNY," Ally exclaimed before she was cut off by her father.

"Not that future Alice." She must've looked confused, because he soon clarified his statement. "The future of the Dawson bloodline, the company!"

"You're an only child Alice," her mother whispered. "It's up to you."

"We've already discussed the matter with Robert and Mrs. Santiago. Your future is set Sweetheart."

"You want me to marry Dallas Santiago?!" Ally cried rather venomously, throwing her arms. Above her head as they nodded their heads in agreement. "Is he in on it too?" Instead of answering, they both smiling at the scene behind her, where the stage was.

Turning around, Ally was unprepared for what was before her eyes; Dallas climbing on stage. Towards the microphone. He was going to make a speech.

"Excuse me everyone!" He called into the mic, making the annoying squealing sound that echoes throughout the room. "If I could have everyone's attention please. I would like to say something." The room quieted down to a miniscule chatter. "Ally Dawson, where are you?" Ally squinted her dark chocolate eyes as the bright spotlight focused on her. "Ah, there you are.

"Ally, I know we haven't known each other for very long, and we are only teenagers, but I feel a deep connection between us. So I have to ask; Alice Dawson," Dallas reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a navy blue velvet box. "Will you marry me?"

The world seemed to spin out of control, and Ally began to feel nauseous; all sound was blocking out of the world, she could see her parents reach out their hands to push her towards Dallas. Towards her future.

Somehow, she found herself on the stage in front of the boy kneeling on one knee.

"What do you say Ally?" A thousand eager eyes were all on her, awaiting her response.

"I-uh," Ally stuttered, finding it hard to breathe, she could barely make out the exit across the ballroom that led into the Wonderless' beautiful garden. "I need some air."

With that last sentence, Ally fled the stage, stumbling through the crowd of rich people gathered in-between her and the garden, yet her pace never faltered. Neither did the surprised expressions on everyone's faces.

Who was she to turn down the chance to wed Dallas Santiago? Any ordinary girl would've jumped at the chance, soared to Cloud Nine and never come back down.

But anyone could tell that Alice Dawson wasn't an ordinary girl, if her heritage wasn't proof enough, her vivid recurring dreams of a land of magic and wonder, where creatures of make believe roamed free and the Eternal Rulers of White reigned strong, would be.

Finally bursting through the doors to the garden, Ally gasped for air, her feet never slowing until she reached the white wooded gazebo that was laced with the green vines of white roses the glowed in the bright light of the full moon.

'How had it come to this?' She thought, gazing up at the stars with glassy eyes. 'When did my parents come to think of me as property? As something to be sold or traded?' The tears began rolling down her cheeks in streams, 'Seriously? I'm crying? I have a life most people dream about, but I'm crying. Makes sense." She never liked crying, it made her feel weak and selfish, and why should she be crying when she was just proposed to?

Everything was crumbling to insanity as Ally wished to be anywhere but where she currently was.

Anywhere.

As soon as she finished that thought, she heard a loud rustling sound coming from behind her in the thicket of bushes, but nothing was there.

A few seconds after, Ally saw a shadow flash in the corner of her eyes.

"Hello?" She cried, frantically spinning in the same spot. "Is someone there?" The shadow appeared again, on the stone path leading farther into the perfect garden, almost as if it was trying to tell her to follow it somewhere, and due to her curious nature Ally obliged, removing her three inch wedges to chase after it. As soon as she drew near, the shadow flickered twice and fled down the path, staying within the reach of the bright full moon so the girl could still see it, as she jumped over and avoided obstacles, Ally couldn't help but notice that the shadow seemed distinctly rabbit-esque.

They ran for what seemed like an hour before they stopped in front of a large maple tree with a large gaping hole in its trunk. This time, when Ally approached the Shadow-Rabbit didn't run, instead it flickered thrice and dove into the hole in the tree trunk.

A voice in the back of her head told her that this whole situation seemed too familiar for her liking, referring to the recurring dreams from her childhood, they had always started out like this; her chasing a rabbit, the rabbit leads her to a burrow, and she somehow falls in.

Not this time.

Ally could tell something was wrong, so she did what any rational person would do in her position.

She dove head first down the rabbit hole.

* * *

**R&R! 3 3 **

**Love Rauslly5ging!**


End file.
